


You Type Reports with Those Hands?

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it started with a text message and ended with an e-mail</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Type Reports with Those Hands?

It all started with a text message that was meant for someone else, _“I really like her but we work together”_. Danny, on accident, sent it to Kono. He lied and said he meant to send it to one of his buddies, but Kono didn’t believe him.

“Buddies? What buddies do you have on the island?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I never said they lived on the island.” Danny said, not bringing himself to look her in the eyes

“808 area code, brah,” Chin said from his reclined position next to Danny, “It’ll get you every time.”

“Forget the area code. Who do you like?” Steve asked. He knew of the kiss from a few months ago that Danny and Kono had, and he also knew that he mumbled her name at night, though he wouldn’t tell Danny that he knew that or he’d have a really hard time explaining the mic in the framed picture of Grace on his night stand.

Danny was beginning to turn red. Chin and Steve high fived each other and laughed at their friend. Danny shot them his _“Will you shut up!”_ glares before finally looking at Kono, “a buddy I play basketball with”

Kono still didn’t believe him but she nodded her head. She’d let it slide. Maybe it was meant for a buddy, but she was curious as to who Danny liked.

~+~

Sitting on her bed, laptop resting on her knees, Kono was typing up a storm. Jenna was away for a few days and Kono was back to being the only girl in the building. She didn’t mind, but she liked being able to sneak away and have some girl time and gossip. Oh if the guys knew about this, she’d never hear the end of it. Kono finished typing and read over what she’d written to Jenna. She was telling her about a dream she had with Danny.

 _It was like that dream you had last week…but switch the people. He was straddling me and I pulled off his shirt and he pulled off mine and then our pants…and eventually there was a pile of clothes on my bedroom floor…but the sex. Jenna, the sex was amazing. There was biting and teasing and roughness and tenderness and hours upon hours of just sex._

Kono was getting aroused just reading and remembering the dream she was describing to Jenna.

 _And then there was a point when the roughness stopped and he looked at me with this tenderness I’ve only seen with Grace, but it was different. He slowly kissed down the side of my neck while his hands explored my body, tracing patterns along the way. My body was tingling from head to toe. I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he kissed the side of my neck._

 _For a man who’s lived on the Island for this long, I don’t know how he manages to taste like pizza – pineapples not included._

Kono stopped there. She didn’t wasn’t able to finish. She needed a cold shower to cool off. She moved the laptop from her legs and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came back 20 minutes later instead of the unsent email page was an email sent confirmation page. That didn’t bother her so much, but what did was the fact that it was sent to Jenna as well as Danny.

Within minutes of the email being sent, there was a text message from Danny.

“You type reports with those hands?”


End file.
